When Dark & Light Collide
by HoneyBabyBee92
Summary: Allura Draé was taken from her family and sold as a slave, ten years later she's 'freed.' However, her family has never given up on her and are still searching for any signs that she's alive. Even going as far as splitting between two sides that are forever at odds. [Si, JK, BH, Sm, SW, IA, & RT storylines]
1. Freedom - Allura

Freedom

Allura

The shuttle ride to Korriban from the Imperial ship was by far the nicest trip I've had since I can remember. No malicious slaver whipping me for falling, the only thing similar was the fear radiating off everyone, even the guards. Apparently dealing with Force-sensitive slaves was a stressful job. I had to fight the smile that threatens to show, as the shuttle landed. I was the third off, wanting to get a good look at my new surroundings. _Orange, the sky, the sand, the old monuments, the mountains, the only thing that's not is the modern additions. I hate sand, and by the end, I'll probably hate orange._ _No wonder Sith are trained here, there's no escape from the hatred and darkness._ I am brought out of my musings by a cloaked figure knocking into me, I realized that he was the last to get off the shuttle, so I hurry to the Overseer.

"Ah, the last one to arrive is finally here. I hope you don't think you're special," Overseer Harkun remarked as I joined the group. "It would be a shame if freedom went to your head, or if you somehow got the idea you didn't need to pass your trials to become Sith." the arrogant overseer continues to the rest of the group, "Lord Zash has tasked me with sorting through you gutter trash, to find one worthy of being her apprentice and I intend to do just that." Terror is rolling in waves off my fellow acolytes, _I wonder if he knows he's only making us stronger._ Harken's smug look falters, when he notices purple sparks surrounding me, he visibly swallows. "The rest of you, cutter trash, know your first assignment, begin while I catch up our latecomer," his smug look coming back as he sees them scatter. When the last one is gone of sight, Harkun closes the distance between us. Griping my chin, he forces me to look at him, his revulsion plainly clear, "Just because you are young doesn't mean your tests will be easy. Your first assignment, slave, is to travel deep within Ajunta's tomb and earn Lord Spindrall's favor. If you survive, meet me in my office in the Sith Academy" He harshly let's go of me, and I quickly leave to calm myself.

As I head down the ramp, I see the tomb I'm meant to enter but between me and the entrance, are hundreds of worm-like creatures with horn-like legs and their circular mouths containing hundreds of teeth. "There called k'lor'slugs." Startled, I look frantically around, to see a young woman heading towards me. She is what all female slaves want to not be, gorgeous. Sandy blonde hair in an intricate braid, piercing blue eyes, and a perfect curvy figure. She smiles at me, _gosh even her smile is perfect._ "My name is Thea, and I didn't mean to alarm you. I just saw you looking at them and sensed your confusion. Are you also going into Ajunta's tomb?" she says curiously looking at me. After hearing her imperial accent, I can breathe again knowing she isn't in my group. She has been taught to hold herself with confidence and poise, things no one wants in a slave.

I find myself returning her smile shyly, "Yes, I am. I'm looking for Lord Spindrall." With that she brightens, "I've heard crazy things about him, so I wish you luck. I'm going in to get my war blade. What's your name?" she brightly asks me.

"Allura," I cautiously respond.


	2. First Steps -Talia

First Steps

Talia

 _Ah, Tython, beautiful mountains, trees, green grass and tons of Jedi history._ I shake my head when I hear my twin, Thea, mumbling about Korriban. _It was her choice. She thought being Sith would bring us closer to finding our baby sister._ I try to send her uplifting thoughts but it's not helping, too much hatred and darkness surrounding her. I wish her luck with hiding and protecting her light. When we reach the Masters' Retreat, a remote meditation temple on its own island, the captain starts the landing process. As soon as I step foot on the landing platform, I see a familiar face but not the one I was expecting. "Ah, Welcome back to Tython, Padawan Talia. I'm sorry that your mom isn't here to greet you but Master Satele needed to talk to her."

"Derrin Weller, I haven't seen you since Mom said you were ready for your trials," I exclaim as I run to hug him. I can sense his awkwardness, I pull back and look at him oddly, "You're acting as if a hug can kill you, Der." He coughs, a nervous tell "Sorry Talia, I wasn't expecting you to hug me. Um, anyway your former masters praise your combat skills, they say you're becoming an expert duelist. The Jedi Council will be assigning you a new Master to oversee your final trials." _Oh, he's trying to act like we didn't grow up together. Fine, have it your way then._ He continues, "You'll be tested in ways you can't even imagine. But when you leave Tython, you'll know what it means to be a Jedi Knight. More importantly, you'll know yourself," with that he looks down, _interesting._ "There's a speeder wai—What? I'm getting an emergency signal from the Gnarls." Derrin runs to the holo terminal, "Hello? We got your signal. What's wrong?" An injured Bith Padawan limps into view speaking in his native language, "This is Unaw Aharo. Flesh Raiders are attacking the Gnarls outpost, armed with blasters."

With that my blood runs cold _,_ the Flesh Raiders are humanoid in general form but have razor-sharp teeth, that allows them to strip bones and they have two stumpy eye stalks coming from the sides of their box-shaped head. _They're violent without weapons, with I don't even want to think of the damage they could do._ "How can we help?" I hastily ask, seemingly bring Derrin from his daze, "We need every trained fighter we can get, and you more than qualify." _Oh lovely, exercise._

While I'm on the speeder to the Gnarls outpost, I can see at least a couple hundred Flesh Raiders, I try to help as much as I can when I land. Leaping to the nearest foe knocking them down and lashing those who run towards me. The adrenaline rush from the heat of battle is exhilarating. By the time I'm panting, the Flesh Raiders numbers are visibly smaller. *Beep, Beep* I take out my personal holo, "Yes?" Derrin appears crouching with his hand to his chest. My heart stops _if he got hurt how many others are_. "Of course, you're fine. I knew you would be," he says through the pain, "A Padawan saw a cave the Flesh Raiders were coming out of. I would help you, but I got hurt saving a group of Padawans." I sigh, "Give me the coords and I'll be there as fast as I can."


	3. A New Planet and Friend -Jaida

A New Planet and Friend

Jaida

 _Hutta, one place I've never wanted to go. Braden, why did you have to choose this dust ball?_ I silently ask myself as I try to hide among the other shuttle passengers, bumping into young male Rattataki with a long-range rifle on his back. "Sorry," I shyly say, playing with my ring on my right hand. I'm surprised to hear him politely respond in a Dromund Kaas accent, "It's no problem." As I take in his appearance, I notice subtle imperial traits that he's trying to hide. _A new uncover agent, interesting._ "So, what brings such a young beauty to Hutta," he continues.

Smiling I politely say, "Oh, the Great Hunt." He looks at me stunned so I continue, "What?! I'm a pretty good shot." He grins "I bet." He winks at me. _Yep definitely an agent, charming and flirtatious._ I give him a timid smile in return. After the shuttle lands, I ask, "So where you headed?" Flashing me a half smile, he replies "Poison Pit cantina."

"Hey, that's where I'm going, not following me are you," I banter. He smirks appraising me, "I would love that. But sadly, I'm not, have to check in with my family." I nod, hearing it as _check in with Intelligence._ "Well we're going to the same place, makes sense to go together," I say. We're almost out of the Spaceport when we start hearing blaster fire. When we're finally outside we see we're in the middle of a turf war. _The Hutts are almost as bad as Sith._ "Well, the gentleman in me definitely won't let a beauty like you walk into a war unattended, so I'll join you."

"After you check in, I'll help you find something to blend in a bit," subtly hinting that I know. I can tell he's panicking, so I motion to his clothes. To reassure him more I smile kindly to him, "I grew up in Kaas City." _Which is true, plus being force-sensitive helps me read people, and have seen plenty of spies growing up._

"And don't worry I'm good with secrets." _That's an understatement. My family is masters of secrets._ Mom is a Jedi Master and on the Jedi Council, while Dad is a Sith Lord and member of the Dark Council, how they had five daughters, _and haven't killed each other yet_ , is a miracle. Talia and Thea are the oldest, I'm in the middle, then Cheyanne and the youngest, Allura. When I was eleven, Dad's ship was attacked and boarded by Pirates, the only thing they took of value, Allura. Seven-year-old Cheyanne tried to protect her and now has cybernetic implants around her right eye as a result. Dad was trapped in the bridge when he finally got out, I've never seen him so furious. That was ten years ago, and we've been searching for her ever since.

As we head to the cantina, I ask, "So what's your name," he gives me a wary look, "What I'm putting my life in your hands, and I don't get a name?" to which he softly responds, "Ash'adath. Yours beautiful?"

"Jaida. Your name fits you, but I think I'll call you Ash." I flash him a smile so he understands. "Jaida," he repeats, "an exquisite name, Jai. So why are you heading to the cantina." I notice the nickname and reply, "Meeting my team." As we split ways at the cantina I wink at him, "Shouldn't be too long but wait for me. I wouldn't want to go anywhere without my protector." And as I walk away, I see him smirk.


	4. Smooth Landing -Cheyanne

Smooth Landing

Cheyanne

 _Great, just freaking great. Land a cargo ship, full of weapons, to Ord Mantell. I said, a piece of cake. Yeah, nope should have listened to Mom. Now I'm flying my ship through a war zone. A freaking WARZONE._ I maneuver through some oncoming missiles, _Phew, barely missed that one_. Then some more, _okay that was close, a little too close. If I wasn't a natural, probably would be wounded right now. Oh, thank the stars, I see where I'm landing. Oh crap, dang it, we're going way to fast. Woah, another successful landing. Okay just breathe, no need for panic attacks here, nope no way._ Out of the corner of my eye, I see a man heading to my ship. _That must be Skavak. Yep I see the distinctive tattoo, don't know what it's meant to be but whatever. Stars, he looks better than he did in the holo._ _No. Stay focused, this is a drop and go. Okay drop and go, maybe I can convince him to with me. 'Cheyanne, you are not going to do any such thing,'_ both my parents' thoughts come through. In my panicked state, I must have broadcasted my thoughts, oops _. '_ _No worries,_ _not going to actually do it.'_ Being in a family of strong force-sensitives has its downsides.

As I open the airlock, I see Skavak causally leaning on a pole right next to the ramp of my ship, with a smirk on his face as he checks me out. _Definitely, hotter up close._ His hair is almost blackish brown and flows to the start of his shoulders and frames his vivid blue eyes. "That was some fantastic flying there, Captain. Though I'll admit I'm surprised you landed," he says smugly. I roll my eyes at him, he grins "Let me give you your payment and show you where you can wait while Cor and I unload." He waits for me before going into the hanger. When we're inside he hands me my credits and I ask, "So why all the shooting?"

"Just a much of Separatists wanting Mantell to leave the Republic." Suddenly a man comes running through the door, "Ah, there you are Corso. The Captain and I were starting to worry," Skavak says winking at me. "Sorry Skavak, but I just saw the Seps blow up a Walker, carrying Republic troops." The man says trying to catch his breath. He's handsome with brown hair that almost reaches down his neck, with a couple of strands of hair in his face, captivating blue eyes, with a few scars on his forehead, nose and left cheekbone, adding a rugged look. "While then that's my cue to leave," I say bringing the attention of the men back to me, "if you'll kindly unload my ship. By the way, I didn't catch your name?" I ask the newcomer. "Oh, um Corso Riggs, ma'am," he replies with his southern drawl. _He's gentlemen and a looker, Skavak might have some competition._ "And there might be a problem with leaving, they've also taken over three anti-air towers."

Skavak looks troubled and almost yells "Why didn't you start with that?!" he shakes his head and looks at me, "Well Captain looks like you'll have to destroy those towers." I sigh, "Know of a fast way?" "Yeah, shoot them. I have no clue where they are though. Do you, Corso?" We both look at Corso, who has been strangely quiet, catching him appraising me. I smile when he visibly swallows. I may be seventeen, but that doesn't mean I don't have a figure. After a while Skavak coughs, "Oh um yeah, just here in Drelliad Village," Corso says after being caught, "Good luck, Captain." As I'm heading out the door I hear a slap, _poor Corso_.

When I see the destroyed walker, I wander over to it. It seems that the door is jammed, I yell "Hello, anyone in there?" just loud enough for those possibly locked inside to hear with an added bang. I hear a responding bang and a muffled "Yes."

"Oh, thank the Stars. Okay, hang on." Finally, after some Force working and blaster shots, I manage to get the door off, with some help from the people inside. I hear a soft surprised, "Cheyanne?" and look over to see a female Cathar trooper staring at me. Took me some time to recognize her, but sure enough, there stands my best friend, Jessi with her pale tan fur, dark brown ears, her tan face darkening the closer you get to her electric blue eyes. "Oh, my stars, Jessi!" I exclaim running to her for a hug.


	5. Seeing Orange -Thea

Seeing Orange

Thea

As I get off my personal shuttle, I wince at the horrid Korriban wasteland. _No matter how many times I've been here, I hate it. So, I can understand Dad despising Dark Council meetings. I prefer Dromund Kaas' dreary weather than this, which is really saying something._ As my eyes become accustomed to the harsh light, I see Overseer Tremel impatiently waiting. Even from here I can sense how anxious he is. "Overseer Tremel, why the acceleration of my trials?" I respectfully call as I walk closer. He calms slightly with my presence. "Ah my dear Thea, I hope your journey here was uneventful. And I am sad to say Darth Baras is closing in on who his new apprentice will be, an impure rat by the name of Vemrin." _Father warned me that his old friend was getting obsessed with pure blood if there is such a thing._

"Well, he hasn't meant me yet, so his judgment is off," I confidently reply. Tremel smiles smugly, "No my dear he has not. But to secure his favor, we must get you on equal footing. Even though you are by far more powerful than Vemrin, he has been here longer and has a Sith war blade." He stops when he sees my smile. "So, I know my trial." He nods and as I head out of the room, says "When you're done meet me in my office in the Academy."

As I exit the building, I notice a young girl walking down the ramp and staring at the k'lor'slugs. She has light brown hair tightly pulled in a twisted bun. _She confused. There's something about her presence that's familiar but I can't figure out what_. "Their called k'lor'slugs." She jumps, _oops I frightened her._ Now she's on the defensive and cautiously looking around. When she finally sees me, I notice there is a look in her blue-green eyes, my mom's eyes. Anger flares within me I know that look, it's one I've seen in slaves, and she barely looks fourteen. She's wearing a red tunic with black pants, acolyte's clothing, then I notice the sparks of purple force lightning and a training blade on her back. _My father told me a lord was looking for an apprentice from Force-sensitive slaves. She's old enough to be my sister,_ where did that thought come from. But with her age, power, and eyes, she could be. My baby sister is the reason I'm even being trained as a Sith, she was taken about ten years ago at the tender age of four. Mom was even amazed at her Force ability.

I attempt to ease her with a smile, "My name is Thea, and I didn't mean to alarm you. I just saw you looking at them and sensed your confusion. Are you also going into Ajunta's tomb?" Upon hearing my accent, she calms. She turns a little shy and starts acting like the child she is. I mentally add slavery to the things I want to change about the Empire. She gingerly returns my smile and tentatively says, "Yes, I am. I'm looking for a Lord Spindrall." _I wonder if the lord Dad was talking about is Lord Zash, she's the only I know who would respect him enough._ "I've heard crazy things about him, so I wish you luck. I'm going in to get my war blade. What's your name?" I say trying to open her up and find out why she's familiar.

I almost stop breathing when she replies, "Allura." _Could it really be her?_


	6. First Assignments -Ash'adath

First Assignments

Ash'adath

 _My first assignment and I am panicky, way to show that I'm ready for this._ I'm trying my best not to stand out as Imperial, but with my nerves, I'm sure someone will notice, I just hope they're trustworthy. _Trustworthy, a word the academy and Intelligence tried to wipe. I can hear Keeper now, "No one who exists is trustworthy. Trust is a figment of our imagination, which leads us to our downfall."_ A body knocking into to me drags me from my thoughts. I hear a timid, "Sorry." I look up to see a young woman my age, playing nervously with a ring on her right hand. She's quite beautiful with caramel blonde hair tied up in a bun with bangs framing her face, and gorgeous blue-green eyes. "It's no problem," naturally comes out, and causes her to curiously look at me. Takes me awhile to figure out why, _dang it I spoke with my Imperial accent. Sidetrack her fast,_ my training screams, "So what brings such a young beauty to Hutta." _Flirting, best way to sidetrack someone,_ I think sarcastically.

She smiles at me, _stars she's gorgeous._ I'm so captivated by her smile, I almost missed her reply, "Oh, the Great Hunt." _Wait, what? A breathtaking woman like her, a bounty hunter._ Apparently, I have a stunned face, because she exclaims, "What?! I'm a pretty good shot."

"I bet," I flirt back with a wink, getting a timid smile in return. We fall silent until the shuttle lands and she asks, "So where you headed?" "Poison Pit Cantina," I easily reply. She turns around and with a teasing voice, "Hey, that's where I'm heading, not following me are you." _Hook, line, and sinker take that seduction instructor._ Taking time to consider her, I shake my head, "I would love that beautiful, but sadly I'm not, have to check in with my family."

"Well we're going to the same place, makes sense to go together," she says, tilting her head. I'm just about to answer when I hear blaster fire. _Why must my first op be in a war zone?_ I look over at her, _time to see if she's really a good shot and if my combat instructors know anything._ "Well, the gentleman in me definitely won't let a beauty like you walk into a war unattended, so I'll join you."

Thankfully Jiguuna's guards are keeping the roads clear, so we don't have to blast our way through. I have a tiny panic attack when she says, "After you check in, I'll help you find something to blend in a bit." _How does she know?_ Apparently, my nerves show because she motions to my Imperial looking clothes. "I grew up in Kaas City, and don't worry I'm good with secrets," she smiles reassuringly.

We're heading inside the cantina when she asks, "So what's your name?" _Should I tell her? I haven't gone by my name in years._ I glance at her, _she looks trustworthy. Yeah, give every cute girl your name,_ my mind says mockingly. "What I'm putting my life in your hands, and I don't get a name?" _Well, she does have a point and she doesn't have to know it's my real name,_ "Ash'adath," I say rather quietly and continue a bit louder, "Yours beautiful?"

"Jaida," _A beautiful name for a stunning woman._ "Your name fits you, but I think I'll call you Ash." I look at her _._ "Jaida," I repeat committing it to memory, "an exquisite name, Jai." Throwing in a nickname for her, "So why are you heading to the cantina." She brightly replies, "Meeting my team." _Ah, a new hunter._ As we split ways, I catch her winking, "Shouldn't be too long but wait for me. I wouldn't want to go anywhere without my protector." As I smirk as she walks away, _maybe this won't be so bad after all_.


	7. New Squad, New Post -Jessi

New Squad, New Post

Jessi

 _Nineteen and a member of the most decorated Special Forces team there is Havoc Squad. Working with famed Commander Tavus, Captain Zora, Lieutenant Bex Kolos, Lieutenant Vanto Brazen, and Lieutenant Ryler Dorant. The best of their respective fields, while I'm still just a sergeant._ My shuttle lands and for the first time in a long time, I see new surroundings. Lt. Kolos is here to meet me and escort me to the rest of the squad. Our mission is to recover the ZR-57, a powerful bomb which was stolen by the Mantellian separatists. He salutes in greeting and I'm trying to act more confident than I feel. I try giving myself a prep-talk but it's not really working. I think Kolos notices because he tries to reassure me, "Relax, things are going to be fine. You can call me Gearbox, by the way. You'll love being in the squad with us, we're basically like a big family." I smile at him appreciatively. At the academy, I would always be told "you need to be more refined" now "it's calm down, relax, you take things way too seriously, etc." _It's like make up your mind people!_ As we walk to the APC, there's a ship doing crazy maneuvers, I watch it in awe. It reminds me of my friend Cheyanne and dang whoever that is, is an amazing pilot. Gearbox notices me staring off in the distance and smiles, "Good memories?"

"Yeah, I do. My best friend and her sisters would fly like that for fun and give their mom a heart attack. Of course, with their father on board," I reply with a smile. He chuckles, "You talk highly of them." I give a sad smile "Yeah, they were like family to me especially since my own essentially disowned me. They were the perfect family, but even they had their heartbreaks." He looks at me questioningly when we're seated inside so I continue, "when I was nine, their youngest daughter was taken by Pirates and we believe sold to the Empire as a slave."

Emotion coloring my voice, "She was only four at the time." Great, now I feel my eyes starting to tear up, _oh very professional, Jess. Show how strong you are by sobbing._ But I need to finish so he understands, "That's why I wanted to join the Military, to possibly free her and to prevent this from happening to other families." I look at him and he looks disgusted. "I'm sorry," I say, now looking at my furry brown hands and occasionally wiping away any tears that fall. Out of the corner of my eye, see him look at me with sympathy, "Don't be sorry, you've found something to fight for. Something that will hopefully never leave you."

Suddenly, an explosion happens and then another, then blackness. It feels like seconds later that I'm being shaken. "Sgt. Tae, are you hurt?" Gearbox nearly yells in between curses, at least it sounds like yelling. "I'm not really sure, Gearbox." "Oh, thank the stars. I thought we lost you Sgt. and I was just starting to like you," he smiles which I return as he helps me up. "The door is sealed shut, we can't get out quite yet," he says as I take in the destruction and fall back down. The APC had nine people inside, and Gearbox and I were the only survivors. _Two out of nine._ Gearbox looks at me as the tears begin anew. He's looking at me like he's never seen someone so innocent in the middle of a war, "It's never easy seeing others die while you get to keep living." I smile sadly at him replying, "That's why you start living for all those who have fallen and fight for all those still living." He searchingly looks at me as I get up and start collecting nametags. *Bang* "Hello, anyone in there?" Gearbox and I look at each other, both wondering if it's an ally or an enemy. After we silently agree it's worth the risk, Gearbox bangs something against the wall and I yell, "Yes!"

The reply is immediate, "Oh thank the Stars. Okay, hang on." We hear blaster shots and rustling, so both Gearbox and I help as much as our taxed bodies allow. Finally, we're free and I look to see who our rescuer is and to my shock, I know them. "Cheyanne?" I uncertainly call. She turns around and sure enough, it's her. She has her curly light brown hair in a loose braid going over her shoulder but still has those big blue doe-eyes. "Oh, my stars, Jessi!" she cries running towards me for a hug and from the corner of my eye, I see Gearbox looking at me questioningly.


End file.
